<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stuck (in a rut) by admiralgane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619835">stuck (in a rut)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralgane/pseuds/admiralgane'>admiralgane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Trans!Keith, Werewolf!Shiro, afab language, he's just a human trying to keep up with an alpha in rut whoops, keith isn't an omega though, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:43:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralgane/pseuds/admiralgane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith’s life was no more complicated than any other’s, he figured. He woke up, went to work, did his job, came home, enjoyed the evening with his roommate, went to sleep. Repeat ad nauseam. As far as he was concerned, his life wasn’t that much different from anyone else’s. Everything was completely normal. </p><p>Except for the fact that said roommate was a werewolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stuck (in a rut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith’s life was no more complicated than any other’s, he figured. He woke up, went to work, did his job, came home, enjoyed the evening with his roommate, went to sleep. Repeat ad nauseam. As far as he was concerned, his life wasn’t that much different from anyone else’s. Everything was completely normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for the fact that said roommate was a werewolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro? I’m home.” Keith was practically half out of his coveralls the moment he crossed the apartment’s threshold, the grease-stained sleeves flopping down past his waist as he moved into the kitchen to make his customary post-work peanut butter and fluff sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith?” Shiro’s sleep-rough voice saying his name made Keith stand up a little straighter. He shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing the last vestiges of his nap from his eyes. “You’re home early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kolivan sent me home. Chastised me for racking up so much overtime in the first place.” He grabbed another piece of bread and started to smother it in peanut butter. “I don’t see what the issue is, though. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> working at the garage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro padded across the kitchen and dropped his head down on Keith’s shoulder. “They care about you, Keith. Don’t want you to overwork yourself.” He tucked his head down, pressing his forehead into the soft cotton of Keith’s undershirt, a whine rising in the back of his throat. “Make me one too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snort, Keith smushed the second sandwich together, cutting it in half diagonally, the way Shiro liked it. “Already done. Here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro reached over Keith’s shoulder and grabbed the sandwich, shoving half of it in his mouth before taking the milk carton out of the fridge and walking back into the living room. Shaking his head, Keith followed after him and fell back into the couch with a soft thump. On the TV, Kirk and Spock flirted their way through a game of tri-d chess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you were watching without me,” Keith mumbled through a bite of sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen the original series about a thousand times. I don’t need to justify myself to you,” Shiro shot back before polishing off his sandwich with one final, enormous bite. A smidgen of peanut butter clung to his thumb, which he eyed for a second before sucking clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes lingered on Shiro’s lips for a moment too long, his mind full of indecent thoughts involving other potential things that Shiro could do with those lips. He looked away quickly, shifting in his seat as his entire body burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into the mid-afternoon warmth, bodies resting against each other as sunlight filtered into their living room and cast a glare on the television. Shiro grumbled as he squinted at the screen, too lazy and content to actually get up and close the blinds. He slumped to the side, resting his head on Keith’s lap and continuing to mutter discontentedly about the video quality. With a slight smile, Keith ran his fingers over the soft fuzz at the nape of Shiro’s neck, letting the television become nothing more than white noise while Shiro drifted off beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was absolutely normal, Keith assured himself. His life was normal. His roommate being a werewolf was normal. The fact that Keith was completely and utterly in love with him? Also normal. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It took Keith walking by their dry-erase calendar about three times before he noticed anything new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on next week?” The whole week had been outlined in a dark blue, a small “Off Work” scribbled in on Monday. It wasn’t the full moon - that wasn’t coming up for another two weeks. Even if Keith hadn’t memorized the lunar cycle, there was a small “awoo” written in at the end of the month that confirmed what he already knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh. Um.” Shiro froze, halfway between putting a load of laundry in the dryer. “I’m… That’s…” It wasn’t often that Shiro found himself at a loss for words. Keith just stared while Shiro floundered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going into rut.” Shiro finally managed to say, turning back to his piles of laundry. His face was bright red as he sorted his clothes with more diligence than he usually paid to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rut?” Keith asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Rut. I’m a werewolf. An alpha. We… have ruts.” He stared at his laundry, determined not to meet Keith’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded slowly, not really understanding at all. “Are you going to explain that further or am I just going to have to guess at what it means?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro dropped a shirt with a sigh and rubbed his temples. “It means exactly what you can guess it means. It’s my —” he struggled to spit the words out — “mating season.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Okay. So you took off of work because you’re going to be stupidly horny for a week. Makes sense, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s … it’s more than that. Sure, my biology is pushing me to …  </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it also means I’m more aggressive. More territorial. More possessive.” Shiro’s words came out frustrated, tinged with anger at how his biology controlled him. Keith tried not to seem overtly interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how does this work, then? Do you need me to make myself scarce or …?” It pained him to suggest leaving Shiro behind, especially in a time when he so clearly needed support, but he really didn’t know how to say that he was fine with Shiro being aggressively possessive and trying to breed him, actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. I’ll probably skip town for a couple of days. Find a motel to camp out in, ride the rut out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… all alone?” The more he thought about it, the more Keith worried. Beyond the fact that Shiro was about to go seemingly feral for a whole week, Keith knew that Shiro was incapable of remembering to feed himself on a regular basis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. It’s not like I’ve got a partner to spend it with. It’ll be a bitch, but it’ll be manageable. I’ve done it before, I can do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A question formed on the tip of Keith’s tongue, a simple query that he knew could shift the conversation from awkward-but-friendly to awkward-and-uncomfortable. He didn’t think he could stand Shiro’s gentle letdown. Ruining his friendship with Shiro would be heartbreaking, but he couldn’t let Shiro run himself into the ground, either. Keith paused, taking in a deep breath before pressing forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you had a partner to spend it with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro considered the question thoughtfully. “I mean… it would be a little easier. But I can’t ask that of anyone. It’s too dangerous. Besides, who would I ask? You’re the only one who even knows what I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolled his eyes. He loved Shiro, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man could be so dense sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me. You ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m going to spend your rut with you.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Getting time off of work was easy enough. Over the years he had racked up more than enough overtime to cover a last-minute “vacation,” as he described it to Kolivan. </span>
</p><p><span>“Something Shiro surprised me with…” He mumbled as his manager raised an eyebrow at his request for time off. It wasn’t necessarily</span> <span>false. Just that by </span><em><span>vacation</span></em><span>, he really meant </span><em><span>staycation</span></em><span>, and by </span><em><span>staycation</span></em><span> he meant </span><em><span>my-lifelong-friend-is-going-to-plow-me-into-the-mattress-cation</span></em><span>. Details. </span></p><p>
  <span>When he had imagined how he would finally find himself in Shiro’s bed, though, this was not quite how he’d pictured it. He had, embarrassingly enough, imagined some sweeping romantic confession, a candlelit dinner, and a passionate kiss that led to the bedroom, not necessarily in that order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t have predicted Shiro coming home, nuzzling into his shoulder - his </span>
  <em>
    <span>scent gland</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shiro had said - before picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom, dropping him on the mattress unceremoniously. Before Keith could protest, Shiro had climbed into bed behind him. His arms were strong around Keith, holding him tight to his chest. Keith sunk into his embrace, letting comfort wash over him. After a moment, Shiro buried his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, scenting him. He let out a happy noise, chuffing against Keith’s skin. Keith was pretty sure if Shiro had a tail in this form, he’d be wagging it earnestly, thumping it against the mattress in time with his heartbeat. Eventually, Shiro seemed to settle down, Keith’s scent a balm to the rough edges of his rut. He fell asleep nestled against Keith’s back, his arms wrapped protectively around his mate. It wasn’t long before Keith fell asleep, too, at peace with the world for just a moment.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Keith awoke to frantic whining as Shiro ground himself against his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Keith… Need you so bad.” One of Shiro’s hands found its way around Keith’s body, running between his legs to rub at his core. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was all Keith had ever wanted - Shiro’s large fingers against him, the possibility of something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many clothes,” Shiro muttered. “Too hot. Too much.” He fumbled with the button of Keith’s jeans, pushing them down to his knees. His hand found Keith again, running along his mound. Keith panted heavily, feeling himself grow wetter with each pass of Shiro’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, please…” Keith didn’t know what he was begging for, but anything would be better than this teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, Shiro threw off the blankets. He yanked Keith’s jeans off fully and helped him tug off his shirt and binder before turning to his own clothes, practically tearing them in his haste to undress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith swore, his mouth going dry as he eyed Shiro’s nearly naked form. Keith had seen Shiro shirtless before; this shouldn’t have been something new, but as Shiro towered over him — clad only in boxer briefs, chest heaving — Keith felt his world shift. Shiro lowered himself to the mattress, lying between Keith’s legs and laying a soft kiss on his clit through his underwear. He glanced up at Keith, eyelids heavy, and began to lap at his center. The wet spot grew as Shiro continued his ministrations and pushed a single finger into Keith as much as the damp fabric would allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro! I need… need more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grinned up at Keith, his canines sharper than Keith remembered them ever being, before tugging the underwear to the side and latching onto his bare clit. Keith keened, the sensation utterly overwhelming all of his senses. This was more than he ever could have dreamed of. Shiro devoured him, his tongue dipping into Keith’s dripping cunt and lapping up all of his wetness. One of Keith’s hands found its way into Shiro’s hair, his fingers intertwining with the soft strands. Shiro turned his head to press a kiss into Keith’s thigh. His lips lingered on Keith’s delicate skin before his eyes turned dark. His kiss turned harsh, a heady blend of teeth and pressure that pulled a bruise to the surface, a dark blossom against milky skin. It was almost enough to distract from the brush of knuckles against Keith’s entrance. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That small touch was all the warning Keith got before Shiro pushed a finger deep inside of him, dragging a soft moan, unbidden, from Keith’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. So beautiful. My beautiful mate.” Shiro’s voice was rougher than Keith ever remembered it being, each word dragging across sandpaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro pumped his finger quickly, smirking as Keith pulled at his hair and whimpered above him. The feeling of Shiro inside him, pulling against his walls was overwhelming, and Keith needed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Shiro…” Keith remembered how Shiro had referred to himself, the word falling from his lips without thought. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p><span>Shiro moaned</span> <span>and pushed himself up the bed. He flipped Keith with ease, pressing his hands and knees into the mattress, covering Keith’s smaller body with his own. Keith felt the heaviness of Shiro’s clothed cock against him and rocked backwards, rubbing his wetness against Shiro’s length. Shiro held Keith’s head against the mattress, a small punishment for teasing his alpha. Keith wriggled his hips a little as Shiro slid his soaked underwear down his legs before shoving his own boxer briefs down as well. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, please... “ Keith gasped. “Fill me up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breed me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” With those words, Shiro </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span> and buried his cock inside Keith’s tight warmth. The little foreplay Shiro had done before his rut took over hadn’t fully prepare Keith for the sheer size of Shiro’s cock. It reached places inside him that he didn’t even know existed, carving a space  that belonged to Shiro and Shiro alone. Without waiting for Keith to adjust to the stretch, Shiro drew out and pressed in again firmly, setting a brutal pace that forced all the air from Keith’s lungs. Each thrust shoved Keith further up the mattress and it was all he could do to just endure it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro!” Keith gasped, his back arching as Shiro continued to impale him on his cock. Shiro’s fingers dug into Keith’s hips, his grip like iron, and Keith was sure that they would leave marks that he never wanted to fade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shift of Shiro’s hips took Keith by surprise. Suddenly, Shiro’s cock was hitting him at exactly the right spot, pounding it relentlessly. Keith’s hands curled into the sheets, grasping desperately for something to ground him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Fuck! Shiro… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m gonna come!” Electricity ran up Keith’s spine, the pressure in his cunt building, a </span>
  <span>crescendo that he never wanted to come down from. His mind went blank and his knees shook as his body was flooded with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro followed him over the edge, his release coming quickly as Keith’s cunt clenched around his cock, a vise around his growing knot. He pressed a bite deep into the crook of Keith’s neck as he came. Come flooded Keith, filling him completely as Shiro’s cock continued to twitch. Shiro’s breath came harder as he gave a few final thrusts before his knot locked them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro? What the—” Keith squirmed a little on Shiro’s knot, unsure of why he was suddenly stuck. “What the absolute fuck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro snuffled at the bite he left on Keith’s neck. “Knotted my mate. Filled him with pups.” He sounded satisfied with his work, content for the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking werewolf biology…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Keith heard Shiro’s breath slowing down and evening out as he fell asleep buried inside him. Keith began to drift off as well, sated and happy, stuffed full of Shiro’s cock and release.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I am… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry, Keith. I swear to god, I didn’t mean to go that rough. Or mate you. I definitely didn’t mean to mate you.” Shiro thumbed the mark he left on Keith’s neck, sending a shiver down Keith’s spine. They were both still naked, lounging in Shiro’s bed. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>nest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he called it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Really. I enjoyed it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You enjoyed being brutally fucked by your werewolf roommate?” Shiro asked skeptically, as if it hadn’t been exactly what Keith had been dreaming of since they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah? It’s only what I’ve wanted for… How many years have we known each other?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Shiro’s voice was low, like if he spoke any louder, Keith might change his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, I’ve wanted to be yours from the moment I saw you. You’re it for me.” Keith reached up and laced his fingers with Shiro’s over his mating mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… wow. I...You’re it for me, too. You’ve always been it.” He ran his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand reverently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess you should just consider yourself lucky that your boyfriend enjoys incredibly rough sex.” Keith smiled sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one calling me your mate. ‘Boyfriend’ is honestly tame in comparison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean I get as many peanut butter and fluff sandwiches as I want? Boyfriend rights?” He teased. He pulled Keith’s hand toward him, kissing the back of it with a tenderness that felt paradoxical considering what they had just done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolled his eyes and sighed. “Only if you promise to take me out on a proper date once your rut is over. Something nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that.” Shiro pulled Keith closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe having a werewolf roommate that you happen to be in love with wasn’t as normal as he pretended, Keith thought. He wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>